


Going to the chapel (and we're gonna get married)

by shxrk_dxddy



Series: Game of Thrones Prompts [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 24 hour chapels, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bran is sick and Jojen is a good boyfriend, Dialogue Heavy, Embarrassment, Established Renly/Loras, F/F, F/M, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, M/M, Parties, Prank Calls, Proposals, Rickon being adorable as always, Truth or Dare, Yara and Ygritte just make out in the corner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxrk_dxddy/pseuds/shxrk_dxddy
Summary: A: “I dared B to marry me. I didn’t think B would actually do it.”





	Going to the chapel (and we're gonna get married)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: A - “I dared B to marry me. I didn’t think B would actually do it.”
> 
> I love Renly and Loras a lot and they didn't deserve what happened to them, the poor boys.
> 
> Mainly dialogue.

When Renly asks Loras to marry him, he, Loras, Jon, Daenerys, Theon, Yara, Ygritte, Gendry, and Jojen are at a party at the Stark house. He doesn’t expect Loras to say yes, but Loras has shocked him before, so he does hold out some hope.

Around eleven, they start playing truth or dare, ‘they’ being Renly, Loras, Jon, Robb, Daenerys, Theon, Arya, Gendry, Sansa, and Margaery. Yara and Ygritte are busy making out in the corner, and Jojen and Bran are up in Bran’s room because Bran is sick.

“Margaery, truth or dare?” Theon asks.

“Dare.”

“Make out with Sansa for at least five minutes.”

Immediately, Margaery springs into action, jumping into the other girl’s lap and crushing her lips against Sansa’s. 

Five minutes later, they separate, and Margaery smirks triumphantly at Theon. “Jon, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Is it true that Coach Clegane almost caught you blowing Robb under the bleachers when you guys were 16?”

“Yes.” Jon replies, blushing. “Arya, truth or-” Jon is cut off by ten year old Rickon running into the room.

“Can I play with you guys?” He asks Sansa innocently.

“Sure.” Sansa answers. “Rickon, truth or dare?”

“Dare!”

“I dare you to go to bed for the night.”

“Sansa, why?”

“It’s well past your bedtime, buddy. I promise Margaery and I will do whatever you want to do in the morning, but it’s time for little Starks to go to bed.” With a final huff, Rickon begrudgingly heads up to bed. “Jon, you were saying?”

“Arya, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Call Pizza Hut and ask "Is this 911?” When they say no, sigh and say, "Well, ok, then I guess I’ll have..." and I’ll make a loud banging noise to simulate a gunshot. Then, you’ll scream and hang up.”

“Easy shit, man.” Arya laughs, grabbing her phone and putting the call on speaker. “Is this 911?” She asks, voice full of fake fear.

“No, m’am.”

“Oh. Well, ok, then I guess I’ll have…” She trails off. Jon grabs two books off the coffee table and bangs them together while Arya screams.

When she hangs up, they all start laughing. “That was fantastic. I said the stupidest thing I could think of, and you turned it into a performance.”

“I’m here to help.” Arya laughs. “Renly, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Is it true that you wore a thong for Loras?”

“No! Well, yes, but not on purpose!”

“Explain, please?” Daenerys snickers.

“For April Fool’s, he replaced every pair of boxers I owned with lacy thongs, and wouldn’t give my boxers back until I wore one of the thongs. I only gave in because I didn’t want to be late for work.” Renly admits reluctantly. “Loras, truth or dare?”

“Dare, babe. Whatever you want, I’m game.” The younger boy grins devilishly.

“I dare you to marry me.”

“If somebody will watch Rickon, we can go to one of those 24 hour places right now.”

“Really?”

“I said I was up for anything, didn’t I?” Loras grins slyly.


End file.
